Untitled
by SSJRomeo
Summary: Over one hundred years ago three young Saiyans get caught doing something they're not supposed to and get sent to a different dimension. The Z gang finds that after they bring the Saiyans back to their dimension they bring loads of trouble with em.


A/N I do not own anything of DBZ/GT. But I do own Dave, Tom, Joe, Jeta, Raddix and Koke, thank you very much :P enjoy…  
  
'We did it, we finally did it. It took so long but it's done. DB finished…DBZ over. Ugh my head hurts, too much Japanese talking. 444 episodes of DB/DBZ…not skipping any, man what a waste of spring break, what a perfect waste. "That kicked ass." Tom said removing the CD from my computer tower. I nodded in agreement. I have been hooked to DBZ ever since the Radditz saga aired in '98. I remember getting Tom into it at the middle of the Ginyu saga. He refused to watch the Freeza saga until he saw all of DB and up to where we were. So, I bought all the DB, DBZ, DB-GT and all the movies for forty bucks (True story, the quality kicks ass too! ().' Dave thought  
  
"So who's your favorite fighter?" Dave asked Tom.  
  
"Easy, Vegeta is the best ever. He's even got the look. How bout you?"  
  
***What look?***  
  
***Quiet, my trying to listen.***  
  
"Got to be Goten, man. Goten…or Chibi Goku. Those two were just joyful and carefree but at the same time stronger than hell."  
  
***Damn right.***  
  
***Shut up!***  
  
"Speaking of Goten, how old is he in GT?"  
  
"He's a teenager."  
  
***GT??***  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"What do you think they were talking about?" someone asked.  
  
"Hey, I have an idea! How bout you shut up so I can listen." Another answered.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Oh, one thing I forgot to mention Tom and I were born with a defect. What does that mean? Well, we both had and bump on our tailbone. Like one of those bumps that the "Looney Tunes" people get when they're hit with something. Each time we went to the doctor to check it out, he would gasp and mumble that it was growing or something. To joke around we say that we have tails.  
  
"So, how's your tail doing? Turn into an Oozuro lately?" Dave asked smiling.  
  
***See?! They have tails!***  
  
***Baka shut up!***  
  
"How bout we pop in a GT and get started."  
  
***Get ready…***  
  
Tom placed the CD in the tray and pushed the eject button. "Here we go…" Tom said.  
  
***Here we go.***  
  
The screen began to play the intro. but something happened. "Uh…Dave…look" Tom tapped Dave on the shoulder and pointed to his ceiling. "A hole? How did that get there?" Dave stood and put his hand through it.  
  
"I can't move." Dave pulled his body up and got a footing on the ceiling. "It feels like someone is holding me." Dave gave one last tug and was suddenly thrown to the ground. But it wasn't just him. Two bodies had fallen on top of him, knocking him out.  
  
"Is he dead?" A voice asked. "No, his eye's are opening." "Where am I?" Dave asked rubbing his head. "The Capsule Corp. medical center." One answered. "Did you kill them?" A voice grunted from the hall. 'Capsule Corp.?' Dave thought. 'That voice sounds familiar.' A figure stepped into the room and stared at Dave as he sat up.  
  
"V-Vegeta…" He gasped. "Here, lets help him up." Two guys lifted him to his feet. Dave stood and pulled his arms away from none other then Goten and Trunks. "Where am I?" He asked worrying. "…Capsule Corp. medical center." Trunks answered confused. "No way…wait where's Tom?" Dave looked around. "He's in the living room." Vegeta replied from the doorway. Dave followed the three out of the room and down the many halls to the living room. Tom sat and gazed at everything. "This is all so sweet." He said to himself. "Dude, quit talking to yourself. It's not good for you." Dave said grinning.  
  
"Sit, we must wait for Goku to arrive." Trunks said passing me. "Oh yeah, Goku." Dave walked over to Tom and sat down by him. "Hey everyone, we're back!" A girl's voice yelled. "Bra." Dave said quietly placing his face into his hands. "Who are you two?" Another girl asked. "I'm Tom and he's Dave." "Does Dave have a face?" Bra asked tapping Dave on the shoulder. He shook his head and felt an elbow dig into his side. Dave quickly moved his hands to his rib cage and growled at Tom. "Hey, you're cute." Bra said smiling and walking away. Dave sat in shock, 'Cute.' He repeated in his head. 'I'm cute.' "Dude, she called you cute." Tom nudged.  
  
Umm…end of first chapter. ( 


End file.
